Dear Ella
by FalselyTrue
Summary: A 27 year old Max writes a letter to Ella, reflecting on all the changes that have happened in the 13 years since the books...try it! R&R, please!


**This really has nothing to do with any of my other stories, but this is just a small oneshot from a 27 year old Max to Ella. It's amazing what the future holds for the Flock, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been, a boy. Therefore, it is impossible for me to be James Patterson, so I cannot own Maximum Ride, although I do own books 1, 3, and 5. I'm working on getting 2 and 4, they just haven't shown up at my reused bookstore just yet.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Ella,

Wow, it's been forever since we've e-mailed, hasn't it? We used to send those e-mails every day, and now, it's been, what, nine months? Time sure flies, doesn't it?

Angel graduated high school two months ago—and already has about six college courses under her belt, due to those AP classes she took and that year she spent in Japan as an exchange student. Sure won their hearts over... She won a full scholarship to UCLA, and we think she's going to be a psychologist someday. Angel says she's not sure, really, and she's yelling up the stairs right now that she's going to be at Johnny's house—remember him? He was that kid who used to live next door to you, that Angel met and really liked? Yeah, he's now her boyfriend, and they've been going steady for about a year now…I think I mentioned that the last time I wrote… It's hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that my little baby is almost nineteen years old!

Gazzy is, as always, a mischievous little bugger, but I couldn't love him more. He's not my little trooper so much, anymore, now he's more my trooper, period. He's just starting his junior year of college at that university in DC, since he took that year off to do an internship with the FBI. They're helping him through college, paying some of his tuition, as long as he promises to join up with them when he's completed college. He can't really think of anything else he wanted to do…Did you know he got married?

Kathy, Gazzy's wife, is such a nice girl (wow, I can't believe I said that), but she really is nice. She doesn't care about the wings—she's even got a mutation or two of her own! Do you remember that winged girl that we freed in New York, the girl I told you about? Turns out, that was her. She saw Gazzy and imprinted, which is this bird thing, where you imprint and you can't be happy unless you're with them? It's nothing like that werewolf imprinting thing that I know you read about in those Twilight books. It's a thing of science and life, really. When we found her, she was about to kill herself, 'cause she couldn't even track Gazzy down. Two months later, Gazzy and Kathy were married.

Wow, Nudge…That's kind of a sore subject around here…Haven't really heard from her in a few months, but I guess I should tell you what I know for now. She got really mad at me, trying to encourage her to go to college. She didn't want to learn how to be a fashion designer and stalked off in a fight, screaming that she'd never come back again. I had never seen her so mad. Haven't really seen her since, but if you've heard of Monique's Fashions, you've heard of Nudge. Iggy got a letter from her last week, and all we really know about her is that she doesn't ever want to see us ever again. I miss her, but it's her choice to say goodbye like that. I won't drag her back if she doesn't want it.

I think Dylan heavily influenced her choice, since he vanished around the same time she did. Well, you always did say they were sweet together, and since Iggy rejected her, she needed someone. Even though I didn't like it at first, I guess it means a lot to her to finally have someone who gets here—and those faulty records were just stupid. My name looks nothing like Nudge's!

I guess that brings us to Iggy…master chef, owner of a small restaurant, local bomb squad member, really ticked off that he's still 26 while Fang and I are 27…We don't see him all that often anymore, not since he opened that restaurant…Jeff's, if you can believe it. I still can't believe he was gay all this time—and he only told us, like a month or two ago. The sexist pig of the Flock--Gay! Well, he's still Bi, I guess. He'll swing either way. At least he doesn't hit on me or Fang…he knows that we'd both murder him brutally. He'd like to hear from you, since he hasn't "seen" you since we graduated college.

As for me, well, my job with the CIA is, as ever, completely hectic, and of course, everyone's read my books. I'll say it again, I can't believe our life when we were on the run could be such a bestseller! I've mostly settled into normal life, although I don't think that's anything I'll ever be fully able to do. I still have to run around and fly and beat up the occasional bad guy, still. Although Fang may make me stop doing that for a while—we're expecting our first baby in four months! Somehow, I never saw myself settling down, and it's all pulling up to a screeching halt around me. I can't believe I'm 27 years old, and I'm still alive.

Fang…well, I can't say much about him that hasn't been said already—you know how protective he's always been over me? Well, I can only say it's intensified greatly. He doesn't want anything to happen to me or the baby. His website business is up and running, and for once, I'm his sidekick. But at least when I go and fight the occasional bad guy, it's almost like the old days—me flying, and Fang as my trusty second in command. I'm glad you came for the wedding.

I talked to Mom a week ago and says that you're graduating in a year! I guess that exchange student year to Barcelona and the year you took off to earn some money for college brought you to just above Gazzy in college. Is it true that once you graduate you're going to take over the office from Mom?

I guess I'll see you at Jeb's funeral in the next week, since he finally died. It seems kinda weird saying that, since he's always been alive, or at least, messing with my life somehow. Part of me is saying he's not actually dead, that he's pulling an E-house maneuver, that he'll pop out of the woodwork and say, "You have to save the world again, Max!", but since I saw his heart attack, and I was with him when he died, I can't say that he's going to come back to life anytime soon.

How is your fiancée? Have you and Evan finally decided on a wedding date or are we going to have to tell everyone that you're permanent fiancées? And you better not have eloped and become Ella Thompson, because if you did and forgot to invite me, your loyal half-sister, I'm going to have to track you down, divorce you, and make Nudge and Angel plan your wedding, because I know they'll do that, at least.

I guess that's really all that's happened around here in the last year. It seemed like so much, and now, looking back, I guess it wasn't really all that much, and I could've found time to scrape together an e-mail.

Wow, I just reread that, and I rambled quite a bit, huh? Even worse, it's soppy emotional rambling, and you know that's bad when I do that.

I blame the pregnancy hormones.

Love,

Your sister, Maximum Nichols (Fang chose the last name, not me, okay? I know you're snickering right now!)

* * *

**So there you go! The future of the Flock. Now, are you going to review or not?!**

**Oh, I am the first one to write this! Please, don't copy! I got the idea from a Trixie Belden fanfic, Dear Dan. If you read Trixie, I recommend it.**


End file.
